Altamira Hotel
by Eternal Damnation07
Summary: Gah, bad title.. “WHAT!” She screeched, pointing a gloved finger at him. “You forgot to turn on the camera AGAIN! Lloyd Irving, what is wrong with you! How did you even get this job!” Double Post. D
1. Altamira Is Destroyed

o.o OMG Holy crap!

-Coughs.- Annnyways. ;; I've decided to start a new story. I'll continue the other story too. I need to explain a few things first.

This story takes place in present time. Tethe'Alla, Sylvarant, Auldrant, and Terresia are countries in this story. I can't remember other Tales Worlds. I'm sorry. The cities that existed in these Tales Worlds are now just streets in one big city. Can you believe I had a dream about this structure?.. x.x

The main races are: Elves, Half Elves, Humans, Dwarves, Oerenis and Ferines.

Half elves are still looked down on, and are forced to wear stars on their clothes when they are out. Red is for Female, Blue is for Male. In Tethe'Alla, Half Elves have no rights, but in Sylvarant they do. Half Elves can still get jobs though.

I was thinking of putting a few pairings here, but… Nah. XP Well, except one. Shrug. There might be slight RainexLloyd at times, but besides that, no pairings. Like I said, except one.

The Main characters are going to be Raine, Lloyd, Kratos, Yuan, and Regal. But the rest of the characters will show up as well.

All the characters will still be in character (Hopefully). EXCEPT COLLETE. I changed her just a leeetle bit. oo;

Mana is still in this story. :D Still more important than water.

And Altamira is a Hotel.

Okay, let's go! I don't own Symphonia.

* * *

"Hi! How may I help you?"

Yuan looked up from his magazine, and watched the young girl smile cheerfully at the customer. The man looked up at her, pausing his music.

The girl wore a bunny girl suit like the rest of the waitresses. But unlike the rest, she lacked the curves to fill it out, and looked far too innocent. That was just his opinion though. 'Then again…' He thought, watching the two. 'By the way that man is eyeing her; he's probably thinking the same thing.'

The customer eyed her once more, before looking away. "Yes." He grunted. "I'll have a glass of wine, and a dinner combo."

The waitress jotted his order down in her notebook, and looked up.

"It's coming right up! Is there anything e-."

"No." He said plainly, not looking at her. He then turned his music back on, ignoring her completely.

The waitress frowned, and stormed off angrily, passing by Yuan.

"Ugh! What a jerk! Just because I probably make less than everyone else, they all treat me like crap!" She seethed. "I need a smoke."

Yuan watched her walk out, wiping the counters absentmindedly. He remembered her now. That blonde girl was Colette Brunel. She broke into the hotel several months ago, and was forced to work at the hotel to pay off all the things she broke while breaking in. Clumsy girl.

"Hey, Yuan." A voice called from behind him. Yuan blinked, turning to the voice.

"Go home. Your shifts over." The man said. Yuan nodded, getting out of his seat. The man plopped into the chair, leaning back lazily.

"Slow night, tonight, eh?" He asked, grinning up at him.

"Yeah. Everyone's gathered in the showroom." Yuan replied, grabbing his jacket.

"Good. I feel lazy today." The man said again, closing his eyes. Yuan grinned, turning to him.

"You're always lazy." Yuan snickered, pushing his friend backwards. The other man yelped, falling back. "See you tomorrow, Botta."

"Oww…" Botta moaned, still on the ground.

Yuan walked off, and blinked a little, noticing that the man left. 'Huh.' He though, zippering up his jacket. 'Guess he didn't want to wait any longer.'

He opened the door, not noticing a woman standing there.

The woman wore a bunny suit, but it didn't suit her too well. Something less revealing would have fit her better. Looking around, she walked into an empty storage room, shutting the door quietly. Leaning against the door, she dug into her bra and pulled out a walkie talkie. With a smirk on her face, she spoke into it.

"Everything is all set. All we need to do is turn off all the cameras, and kill all the pathetic humans." She said quietly, the smirk still on her face.

"_Good. Are all the doors locked?" _

"All the escape doors are locked; I'll be locking the main door soon." She replied. "Did you remember to set the poison bombs in the kitchen, Desian Red?"

"_Of course I did!"_ The voice snapped. _"Now get back to work! Tell the other two to turn off all the cameras, while you're at it."_

Putting the walkie talkie back into her bra, she poked her head outside and walked out once it was safe to come out.

"Your wishes shall soon be fulfilled, my lord." She murmured. Noticing two old men, she walked up to them with a smile.

"Hello, gentlemen." She greeted pleasantly. A man with a red bulbous nose looked her up and down and grinned pervishly. The other man looked gruffly at her, noticing a red star on her uniform. Rubbing his moustache, he nodded to her.

"Did you come here to see the show?" She asked.

"Yes." The man said. "We came to see the show."

"But I'd rather see you up on stage dancing, Gorgeous!" The red nosed man said.

"Koton!"

"What? You want to see her up there as well, I can tell!"

"W-why you…!"

She laughed, and bowed to them. "Enjoy the show." She said, watching the men walk off.

The other man turned to Koton, his face red with both embarrassment and anger.

"Why do you have to embarrass me all the time?!" He hissed, glaring at the other. Koton looked back at him, returning the glare.

"What?! I'm just trying to have some fun! Something the 'Mayor of Iselia' should really consider." Koton hissed back, following him into the showroom.

"Don't you realize that she's a half elf?!"

Koton shrugged, and laughed wickedly.

"Even better- I can hit on her all I want, and she can't charge me with sexual harassment!" Koton grinned pevertedly, his cheeks flushing.

"Dirty humans…" She growled disgustedly, once again grabbing the walkie talkie, not noticing a young girl watching from the window. The young girl stared intently, making her way inside quietly.

"…Desian Blue, you and Desian Orange need to turn off the security cameras." She whispered.

* * *

"Understood."

_Beep._

"That wench better not screw it up."

Desian Orange snickered, punching in a code to open the door.

"At least she's good for something." He replied, bending down. He pulled out a gun from under his pants, tossing it to the other man.

"Hmm. I suppose so." Desian Blue, catching the gun. "If she didn't know the building and where everything was, we'd be S.O.L. I honestly don't like her."

"The one I worry about is _him_. He's like an ape. Dumb and useless!" Desian Orange cackled, earning a chuckle from the other. Both men walked in, earning a startled yelp from the two guards in the room.

"Coming through!"

**Bam!**

Blood splattered around the small room, and the now headless guard fell back into his chair.

"WH-what the-"

"Quiet, human."

**Bam!**

The other guard fell to the ground, also dead. Seeing this, both men smirked maliciously.

"Enough 'mourning' for lower life forms. Let's get to it." Desian Orange said, kicking the lifeless body out the seat quickly as if repulsed at touching a human body. The man chuckled, also sitting down.

"Nice way of putting it." The other said, looking at the screen. "All humans are going to go to Hell anyways. Going early won't mean a thing."

"Ahaha." The Desian Orange cackled.

"Anyways, let's get this over with. You turn off the cameras on the west and east wing. I'll turn off the ones on the north and south end."

"No, that will take too much time, which we don't have enough of. Knowing these humans, there has to be an easier way."

"You mean… Like this?" Desian Blue grinned.

**Beep. **

Both men looked up at the screen, seeing Desian Green glaring up at them (From another room 'course. D). Impatiently, she silently mouthed the words "Hurry up." before the screen went black.

"_Security System is now offline."_

**Beep.**

"Ahaha!" Desian Orange cackled, clapping slowly. "That's wonderful."

"I know."

_Beep._

"_Are all the cameras turned off?" _

* * *

"_Yes. We just turned off all the cameras a minute ago." _

"Excellent." Desian Red said, nodding to Desian Purple who grinned at him.

"_What will you have us do now?" Desian Blue asked. _

"Blue, we need you down here in the Show room. Desian Orange, we need you to ensure that everyone in the kitchen is dead." Red replied, cracking his knuckles. "Kill ANY survivors."

* * *

"Understood." Both said in unison.

"But what about the people still in their rooms?" Desian Orange asked, taking the walkie talkie away from Blue.

"No need to worry about them." Desian Red replied, smirking. "Poison bombs were set in every room ages ago. They're already rotting in hell."

Desian Purple boomed with vicious laughter, causing Desian Red to laugh as well.

"She really gave it to them, didn't she?" He smirked.

"We meet near the kitchen at 8:45." Red reminded, before turning off the walkie talkie. He turned to his partner, smiling. "Shall we get going? We have a lot of inferior beings to dispose of."

**Tethe' Alla Times **

**Sept.12 **

**Writer: Jade Curtiss **

**Altamira in Ruins!**

**Many said the day Altamira Hotel went out of business would be the day Pokemon would make themselves known to man. Around 8:45 pm on September 11, Altamira was destroyed- The search for Pokemon is on!**

**According to investigator Senel Coolidge, an estimated 1500 people died that night. "It doesn't look like any of them survived." He replied. "The ones that managed to escape the building were killed from a distance. Sniped, most likely." Although Altamira is no more, buildings that were near the hotel were mysteriously unharmed. "Altamira being demolished is obviously no accident." Coolidge stated. "Evidence of mana bombs was found. As most people know, mana bombs are advanced explosives. All you really have to do is input Altamira's measurements into it, and bam! Altamira is gone." **

"**As Coolidge mentioned earlier, this was no accident. It was planned." Chloe Valens, another investigator, said. "People killed from a distance, and mana bombs were more obvious reasons. Earlier this evening, we found a metal door that leads underground, and it also happened to be under the building. We are still unable to open the door, so it is unknown how far it goes."**

* * *

That took forever… Anyways, um.. After I post this, I'm adding another short chapter. o.o; So... Read and Review?


	2. News Special With Raine Sage!

A woman appeared on the screen.

Proud.

Beautiful.

Graceful.

Cool.

Those were the words that many viewers described this woman.

It was like her intelligent blue eyes seen you through the screen. She gave you the impression that she was only talking to you instead of talking into the camera.

Her white jacket with black pockets fit perfectly on her figure, but it didn't look skimpy. Her black tank top underneath wasn't too low cut, but it gave her a sexy look. Her black skirt wasn't too short, but it showed off her slender legs.

Ruby lips, slender, silverfish white hair… She was nearly perfect.

She was not shy. She never messed up her lines. She stood straight and looked right into the camera. She was calm, she rarely lost her composure.

"Good evening, 10 o'clock news. I am news reporter Raine Sage on the scene of the now destroyed Altamira Hotel." She spoke coolly, never taking her eyes off the cameras she walked closer to the destroyed building.

"Altamira was known for its friendly hospitality, exotic food, and, of course, it's bunny girls." She said, glancing to the building and back to the camera.

"For the 5 years that it has been running, Altamira Hotel has been successful up until eight forty five this evening." She turned back to the camera.

"Little is known about this incident, yet-"

"Professor Sage, the camera isn't on." A voice said from behind the camera.

The news reporter's face turned red with anger. Her breath hitched, and her grip tightened on the microphone she held. Her mask of cool fell off.

"WHAT?!" She screeched, pointing a gloved finger at him. "You forgot to turn on the camera AGAIN?! Lloyd Irving, what is wrong with you?! How did you even get this job?!"

"Augh! Of all the perverted cameramen, I got an idiot like you! If I got one of those creeps, I'd only have to deal with them filming my... My… Great! Now your stupidity is rubbing off on me!" She continued.

"What're you looking at?!" She barked at the CSI member. "Go back to dusting for fingerprints, Buddy!"

Turning back to the camera, she glared angrily.

"You're lucky you're my brother's friend, or I would-"

"Never mind, Professor. The camera was on, I got everything!"

* * *

-COUGH.-….Hehe. n.n; I had fun with this one… Read And Review?


End file.
